Brendan "Blu" Mitchell
Brendan "Blu" Mitchell was an ODST engineer during the Human-Covenant War as well as Post-War. Biography Early Life Brendan J. Mitchell was born on July 26, 2524 in a large suburb called Hirion Park, Illinois, Earth. During that time he was very good in fixing and engineering. He was inspired by the great technology his dad used. His dad was a technician, and encouraged him to follow in his steps. Brendan liked to use drones, and rcs. He usually bought one, sometimes building his own. He was very social, and a good student in school. After High School he went to College, and came out with a masters degree of engineering at the age of 22. Almost immedietly after that, his mother died from a Innsurectionist attack. A year later he moved to the plant Reach. He lived in New Harpton for two years.During that time he helped work on civilian grade cars, before going into the UNSC. At the age of 24, he went into the UNSC. Military Career As Blu joined the ODST at the age of 24, he adapted the name Blu do to his partner, Red always thinking the opposite of him. They were the opposite, Blu a engineer, Red a technician. Red was a skilled fighter. Later his dad died in a firefight near NH. Back to when Blu was 25, During the Battle of Sargasso Blu lost his Right arm. And Red was wounded. It was replaced with a prosthetic. A year later, after therapy he was able to get back into action. While he was trying to keep a warthog intact during a firefight, the warthog was hit by a Rocket by a Innie M41. Both his Left arm and left leg blew off. After that he went back to engineering, not accepting to retire from the UNSC. Battle of Mombasa He then joined Valkyrie Company, and was almost deployed to the New Mombassa immediately. During the Battle of Mombasa, Blu and Red was dropped to help keep tanks and warthogs intact and do what he could to help the UNSC. Shortly after landing at the drop site, he and other engineers became under fire. This threat was later cleared out thanks to two passing by Scorpions. Blu, Red and the others followed the two tanks before they came underfire from a Wraith. Red was hit by the Wraith's gunner and killed. One of the scopions was destroyed and the other one was severely damaged, beyond repair. Shortly after, Blu and the others were picked up by a pelican, escaping a Scarab. About a month after, he was deployed to the Ark, joining James O'Neill in the battle. Blu had very little free time, working on warthogs, mongooses, and scorpions and very little time to relax. After the battle he returned to a Forward Operations Base to help fix some damaged tanks, warthogs and pelicans, and was finally able to go back to relaxing, for a very small time. Reach He was promoted from Sergeant to Gunnery Sergeant after a while of proving his skills and fighting on the ark .During his Gunnery Sergeant time, he participated in the Battle of Viery. He fought along side O'Neill and other ODSTs. During the battle his left prosthetic arm was blown off. He still participated in the battle only using his M6G. He later escaped with James O'Neill and a few other ODST. Blu then lost his final limb after it gotten shot off by a Covenant Elite. Current Life Blu recovered and now is fully prosthetic limbs. He now is a Captain, and head engineer of Valkyrie Company, and good friends with O'Neill, even though they both always suck during them trying to train recruits. Blu is well know throughout Valkyrie for his engineering. He has great skills and is able to fix a warthog faster than most other skilled engineers. Blu cares for everyone he has on a mission. He will usually take ODSTs and marines out for tacos at NH. Blu usually stays with Valkyrie, but he sometimes likes to do stuff with other ODST companies if they need help. He is also equipped with a Sticky Detonator. He uses this well. Blu was participated in many battles, mainly on Earth aganist Innsurectionist forces, yet he has participated in a few Major battles. At the age of 32, Blu was promoted to Head engineer of Valkyrie Company and Captain. He now helps other engineers learn more, and not blow up stuff that they are supposed to fix or mend. 5th Platoon Blu joined Valkyrie in 2542. He was put into the 5th Platoon. The 5th Platoon was a engineering platoon, fitting his skills. Blu started to became known from his engineering skills. He was able to repair warthogs in record times compared to other engineers in the 5th. In 2548 he was placed into XO of the 5th Platoon. Soon after, the CO of 5th Platoon died in the battle of Mombasa dieing in the blast with Red. Blu almost immediately took the position of CO of the platoon at the rank of 1st LT. Later after he was promoted to Captain, he became Head Engineer of Valkyrie Company, beating other Engineers in timing, skills, and rank. The 5th Platoon is known for its respect, and skills in Valkyrie Company.